Robot armed mafioso
by Otakuniisan
Summary: This is a story about my boredom, which becomes an OC, which becomes an true story about his life and adventures in the KHR world.Enjoy and ps. I'm bad at summeries


_I was lying on my bed, just watching the clock. I was waiting for something, or some one, but I didn't remember what, or who. So I just lay there. Then I started thinking…_

_What if I was an anime character? What anime would I be in? What would my role be? Then I started thinking of who I would be and grabbed a pre made character sheet I had on my table, and started filling it out._

Name: Sao

Age: 15

Anime: Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Weapon (if one is had): Robotic arm/Shape shifting

Hair: Black short

Eyes: Green

Special: left arm is robotic, a weapon and a weakness, the arm has a memory chip that If it touches someone else the body turns into that person, inheriting looks, clothes, personality, and anything else on there body. But if the memory-chip where to be damaged it would short circuit the brain ending in death.

Specialty: shape shifting and being strong, mentally and physically… but only in his right arm

Family: Brother(Hiroki), And younger brother (Daiki), has a friend (Shial) who is treated as family.

Background: When he was four, and he still had a mom, he got into a horrible accident, he lost his left arm*. His mother didn't have the money to take him to a hospital, but a Mafioso engineer came by and offered to give him a new arm for free. She readily accepted and he ended up with the arm**. Soon after, his mother died of sickness and left him with only his two brothers. His older brother being 10 at the time tried to take care of him and it didn't succeed. He spent 7 years in the orphan system with his younger brother, but he was rejected constantly when people saw his arm. So at the age of 11 he ran away from his current orphanage and lived by himself, he managed to learn how to control his arm and used it to get himself a house, attend school and live a mostly average life, until at one point when he was 15…

* He is left-handed

** The arm mentioned in special and weapon

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night…. No seriously. It was really raining; you could hear the loud bam bam bam of the rain smacking the hard earth, the rush of the wind through the spindly branches tearing them from their roots. Between all that and the fact it was nighttime, you couldn't see a thing… guess where I was. I was out in the middle of it all. Just walking around in this chaos. Not only did I have no idea where I was going, I also had no Idea where I was going. Basically, I was lost and destionationless.

I was so confused I literally plopped down right where I was. I was soaked from head to toe already so the huge forming lake around where I sat had no effect on me. There obviously weren't any people out, who would go out in a storm like this? Oh, that's right … me. I looked around, all I saw was a slightly shifting black and the aura of cold that was wafting around me, hitting my body heat and breath making a sort of visible drift. I winced at the sharp bite I received from the harsh air whipping mercilessly at my face. The brown mop on my head was wet and uncomfortably sticking to my skin, a contrast to its normally slightly spiky position. Then it hit me, physically. A hard wooden pole full of branches (other wise known as a tree) fell on me where I sat. The shock left me numb, I was stuck I couldn't see, I couldn't hear, I couldn't move, it was like someone turned off all my senses. But not only that, but I could feel my ribs cracking, and my arm snapping, but not quite understand the meaning of the feeling, I didn't get the pain part. Eventually the numb of shock wore off and all the hurt came rushing back. I screamed. It was crushing me! Then relief, though my bones still hurt and were definitely broken, there wasn't a crushing feeling any more. Then I winced again as I felt myself lifted from the ground, I coughed and got the hard taste of red iron stuck in my mouth, then I closed my eyes, and everything went black.

* * *

When I opened my eyes the next day, I was in a white bed, in a white painted room, full of random electronics. The smell of medicine was wafting around and making me slightly nauseous. I took a deep breath only to take it back in sharply and wince. I tried to move slightly and failed miserably. My arm was all wrapped up and so was my chest. I took a better look around and saw a chair, and in that chair was a person, and that person was looking at me, and that person looking at me, looking slightly relieved, and smiled. It was a boy… he had black hair. Those where the only things I could really distinguish because my vision was slightly blurred from the pain of breathing. Then I herd a creak of metal turning and the whoosh of wood on air, then the same sounds in a reversed order. I looked toward the sound, another boy, with silver hair. He looked at me and said something. I didn't quite catch it. I was flickering in and out of sleep the way you do when you're trying not to fall asleep. Eventually I gave in and passed out, but not before the silver boy pulled a chair over and sat backwards in it facing me… who are these people?

* * *

I woke up yet again to someone inspecting my left arm, which was not damaged in any way shape or form I might add, and the shiny metal had not one scratch. I pulled it away from them and looked them in the face.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you," I warned them. Its true, touching my arm is a horrible idea. However, doctors are stupid

" And why is that?" arg I hate it when people ask me about my arm it ticks me off.

" 'Cause if you poke it to much it might explode." I lied. But it worked. He shut up and inspected my right arm.

" Wow you heal fast, I can give you a cast and you can be out of here, how do your ribs feel?" he just had to remind me, the pain had been gone because I forgot about it but not it came rushing back

"They still hurt."

"Then I guess your going to have to stay"

"That's not a good idea either"

"Why not?"

"This place is making me nauseous."

"How so"

"The smell" I'm not normally like this, I just get in very bad moods in hospitals. Oh wait a second. If I leave here I wont have anywhere to go…crap. But I can move again. I sit up and look around like I do every time. My two unknown guests are here behind Mr. Doctor face.

Then I ask the much needed question "who are you?" the black haired one looks like he wasn't expecting that but smiles still. The silver haired one looks at him with a –how stupid are you face- but before anyone can answer another boy comes in. he has brown hair he's short too.

He says " oh your awake now?"

"No I'm still fast asleep." Great another stupid guy. I'm starting to sound like my brother. Everyone is quiet for a little bit. Then I say

" You still haven't answered my question" the brown haired boy looks confused and the silver haired one answers.

" I'm Gokuderu. This is Yamamoto," he motions to the black haired boy. ", And this is Juudaime"

Juudaime makes a face ", my name is Tsuna…"

Gokuderu then says," Who are you?"

I pause its not like I hadn't expected it, I'm just not sure if I want to tell them … they look trust worthy but that can always be deceptive. Ah well how much worse could my situation get?

" My name is Sau."  
Yamamoto and Tsuna then say "nice to meet you"

I'm confusing myself so I'm going to start doing this in computer format I uses you could call it….

Doctor face: all right, I'm going to put the cast on and then you can go,  
me: fine*I hold out my arm*  
Doctor face: *puts the cast on*  
me: can I go now?

Doctor face: yes, you may leave. * He stands up and walks out the door*  
me: * I stand up too. As does everybody else who is sitting down*

*I leave the room and check out of the hospital. I start walking around the town to scout it out. Eventually I get tired and go to the park, I sit down after getting some ramen from a random stand. And start to eat. Then it hits me; I forgot to put my glove on. I look in my pockets for my black glove. I put the ramen down and search all my pockets relentlessly until I see it in front of my face, I look at it and then look at the person holding it, its that silver haired boy from the hospital, what was his name? Oh yah, Gokudera. I look at him, then smile *

Me: thanks. * I take the glove. He just looks at me, and then at my arm, then he starts to walk away. I put the glove on then look back at him, he's talking to the other two people that where at the hospital, Yamamoto and Tsuna. I have a feeling I know what he's talking about, but then my thoughts are interrupted by a baby, he came out of no where and he looked up at me, he was dressed in a suit and a hat, he was making a :3 face*

Baby: chou-su.

Me: h-hello…

Baby: do you want to be a Mafioso?

*Then the brown haired boy, Tsuna, ran over*  
Tsuna: REBORN! What are you doing? You can't just walk up to people and ask that!

Me: hmm…

Reborn: * kicks Tsuna in the face* well?

Me: um…

Reborn: you already have ties to the mafia, it wouldn't make you more of a target then you already are.

Me: 0.0 how-how did you know about that?

Reborn: I can read minds

Me: O.o

Reborn: answer the question?

Me: um… I- I don't know…

Gokudera: I don't trust him, his arm was forged by enemy Mafia, he could be-

Reborn: * kicks him in the face too *congratulations, you are part of the Vongola mafia now

Me: but-

Reborn: Tsuna, gather the guardians we are going to have a welcoming party, Gokudera Yamamoto you go with him

Tsuna and me: but-

Reborn: * kicks Tsuna in the face again * go

* So Tsuna left and then Gokudera and Yamamoto did too, Reborn stayed and then he got serious and so did I, he hopped up on the bench next to me*

Reborn: your arm

Me: yes.

Reborn: I want you to tell them about it after the party

Me: o-ok…

*Reborn jumped off of the bench and started walking, I watched for a second, then stood up and followed him…*

* * *

_Arigato. That's to all who read this. Please send in reviews and advice. Arigato_

_-Ka-san_


End file.
